


crumbling castle walls

by impalafortrenchcoats



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: A quiet night in the hotel room.*Inspired by The Eve choreography*





	crumbling castle walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColePike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/gifts).



Jongin felt himself tremble. Kyungsoo was straddled on his waist, hands flat against the taller man’s bare ribs. Kyungsoo leaned forward, laying a soft kiss on Jongin’s chest, his lips just barely brushing the soft smooth skin. He back off slightly, not fully sitting upright, face hovering over the expanse of taut muscle.

Jongin didn't bother lifting his head from the pillow. He didn’t want to disrupt the man, instead he simply looked down and tried his best to catch his eye.

He felt his breath catch when Kyungsoo finally lifted his gaze to him. It was the familiar glare, both intimidating but at the same time endearing, since Jongin was fully aware the older man was just trying to see him clearer. He still felt his breath catch somewhere inside him when Kyungsoo shot him a smirk. Paired with the intensity of his eyes, the combination was lethal.

Kyungsoo continued to hold his gaze as he ran his hands up Jongin’s sides. First, slowly over his heaving chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples as they passed. He felt his goosebumps rise all over his body, and he had to remind himself to breathe. Then, the hands continued upwards, clasping his biceps.

His arms were already firmly secured over his head by Kyungsoo’s tie. The beds at this particular hotel came with a barred design on the headrest, which gave them the idea in the first place.

And Jongin couldn't even scrape up the tiniest bit of regret. This was a great idea.

He didn't know what Kyungsoo was looking for in this game, but he couldn't deny the effect the man’s exploring hands were having on him.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo gripped the tie, firmly holding Jongin’s wrists in place with one hand while the other levered him so he could lean down and capture Jongin’s lips.

Kyungsoo started the kiss tenderly, but quickly deepen it to something much more intense than Jongin was prepared for. The older man ravaged his mouth with a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than any of their previous kisses.

Jongin was taken aback, but when he attempted to match pace, Kyungsoo lips came away as he ran kisses along Jongin’s jawline, making his way slowing to his ear. He nibbled gently on it once there.

Feeling Kyungsoo’s warm breath beside his ear did something to Jongin.

“Hyung…” Jongin was breathless when he spoke.

Kyungsoo just hummed in response. The hand levering him came up to hold Jongin’s jaw, right at the crevice at his neck, firmly titling his face to the side to allow easier access as Kyungsoo’s lip now made their way down his neck, pausing over the pulsing vein to give it some extra attention.

He could not be held responsible for the choked whimpers that escaped his mouth.

Bruises were hard to cover, and Kyungsoo apparently didn't care about leaving evidence. Jongin was sure to get it from their make up artist the next day, but he couldn't work up the energy to care either. All his attention was on his boyfriend and breathing, the former more so than the latter.

Kyungsoo was working his way down, teeth scraping slightly over his collar bone. When he was back at Jongin’s chest, he felt his entire body convulsed when the older man’s teeth clamped over a nipple and tugged playfully after the man had run his tongue over it.

“H-hyung.. please…” Jongin had no idea what he was asking for.

Kyungsoo didn't respond, just nuzzling the man underneath him, the tip of his nose tickling him deliciously, before continuing his kisses. Downwards, over the chiseled curves of Jongin’s stomach, he ignored the heaving pants and heated moans from the prostrate man.

His hands began to move as well, his kisses brushed over Jongin’s navel. With intentional slowness, the hands let go of his wrists and neck, but never leaving his skin. Down his forearm, over the curve of his elbow and back down his bicep went one hand, stopping at his shoulder where Kyungsoo dug in his nails. The feeling sent Jongin’s already sensitive nerves into a frenzy.

Kyungsoo’s other hand slid down his neck, running over the curve of his adam’s apple, throbbing as he swallowed a tirade of pleas. His hand stopped on Jongin’s hip, pressing him down against the bed.

He hadn't even realized he started bucking.

“Let’s try something,” Kyungsoo whispered, the raspy husk of his voice scratched at Jongin’s senses.

His thumb tucked under the waist of Jongin's pants, but he made no effort to take them off. It was too much. Already his jeans felt too tight and his senses were just begging for release.

And when Kyungsoo sat up, Jongin became desperate.

“Hyung, hyung! Please… I need… I want…”

“Shh, shh… I know,” he murmured. Then, he proceeded to grind himself against Jongin.

Slowly, the heat and the motion wreck havoc on Jongin’s already shot nerves and as the man picked up pace, Jongin was sure his hyung was out to kill him.

The heat, the confinement, the earlier teasing all jumbled together, and Jongin wasn't even sure if the noises coming out of him were even human.

It was too much, but Kyungsoo wasn't letting up.

Too much, and they weren't even properly undressed.

Kyungsoo’s nails bit into his sides, and that was it.

Jongin came hard, blinded by his own senses.

He felt himself drifting, exhausted. He was only vaguely aware of the tie loosening and his arms collapsing to the bed.

Just before sleep claimed him completely, Jongin felt the soft brush of a kiss on his forehead and heard Kyungsoo’s whispered, “sleep tight.”

He smiled.

This was such a great idea.


End file.
